


Drabbles.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Puede que algunos tengan contenido explícito, Random - Freeform, Series, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, en general será fluff, pero no todos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: Éste trabajo será de pequeños fics que haré basados en edits, videos e imágenes que me gusten, podrán ser de más parejas además de Sterek.





	1. Distractions.

**Author's Note:**

> Como dice en el summary, éste trabajo serán drabbles o mini fics basados en cosillas que me gusten.  
> Éste drabble está basado en un edit de la preciosa cuenta: stileslikeboys, deberían darse una vuelta por su instagram, tiene cosas muy cute.  
> https://www.instagram.com/stileslikesboyss/

Realmente no fue una sorpresa para nadie el hecho de que Stiles fuera novio de Derek, al parecer todo mundo sabía que se gustaban y los únicos que no se habían dado cuenta de que eran correspondidos eran ellos. Bueno, eran ellos y el entrenador Finstock.

Finstock nunca se enteraba de nada, podía haber un puñado de adolescentes hombres lobo en su equipo y él ni enterado.

Por eso, cuando el profesor finstock se detuvo en el pasillo y anunció que todos debían ir al partido inicial de la temporada y que no debían permitir que sus novias los distrajeran, Stiles Stilinski, gritó.

—¡Soy gay, entrenador!

Realmente nadie se sorprendía por ello, nadie excepto Finstock.

El profesor Finstock corrigió, aún dentro de su shock.

—O novios.

—Gracias, entrenador.

—De nada, Stilinski.

Después de eso, Finstock se fue hablando solo acerca de cómo la juventud había cambiado y un montón de cosas más acerca de que los jóvenes de ahora se distraían muy fácilmente. 

 

+++

 

Cuando el momento del partido llegó, Finstock estaba gritando tanto que Stiles se preguntaba cómo aún tenía voz, ni siquiera habían pasado viente minutos y el entrenador ya les había dicho hasta de lo que se iban a morir si no ganaban ese juego.

Stiles no miró a las gradas ni una sola vez en esos viente minutos, lo que le valió anotar tres tantos.

Cuando su curiosidad le pudo, Stiles miró a las gradas, para toparse dos ojos con muchos colores que ya tenía memorizados, viéndolo y cuyo dueño le sonreía tan brillante que podría opacar a los reflectores del estadio.

Después de eso, Stiles terminó cinco veces en el suelo después de que lo taclearan y al final del partido lo sacaron en camilla, gracias a su clavícula fracturada.

El beso que recibió en la ambulancia por parte de Derek compensaba por completo los reclamos de Finstock sobre haberse distraído. De cualquier forma, BHHS ganó por diez puntos.


	2. Cachorro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Por favor no cambies, por favor” repetía Stiles internamente mientras acompañaba a Isaac y su hijo al comedor. “Isaac va a pensar que somos unos irresponsables por dejar a nuestro hijo en el cuarto de las lavadoras”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble basado en éste video, me morí de ternura con ese cachorro.  
> https://m.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=1764396547201663&id=1439711909670130

Stiles tenía a su cachorro entre las piernas, en su forma de lobo, mientras le hacía mimos. Los gemelos acababan de cumplir un año y ya se podían transformar en lobos completos.

  
Stiles estaba encantado con eso, ambos preferían pasar el día en su forma humana, pero, por la noche, se transformaban en lobos y volvía a ver a sus bebés hasta la mañana siguiente.

  
Excepto que ahora, apenas eran las seis de la tarde y Luke ya estaba en su forma lobuna. Stiles estaba sentado en el sillón cuando su pequeño se acercó a él y se acomodó en su regazo, antes de transformarse y echarse sobre su espalda, exponiendo su estómago hacia su padre. Stiles comenzó a acariciarlo, sus patitas, su cola, las orejas, todo. El cachorro estaba encantado.

  
Sabía que Liam, su otro pequeño, estaba en el piso de arriba, con Derek. Brett se encontraba en su práctica de fútbol y no debía tardar mucho en regresar.

  
Luke estaba a punto de dormirse entre sus piernas cuando las llaves en la puerta principal hicieron ruido al choca con la madera. Stiles tomó al cachorro entre sus brazos para ir a recibir a su hijo mayor.

  
Se quedó helado al ver que otro niño venía con su hijo, Stiles lo conocía, se llamaba Isaac.

  
—¡Papá, papá! —exclamó Brett mientras se quitaba los tennis en la entrada— nos dejaron hacer una maqueta para la escuela e invité a Isaac para empezar a planearla— su hijo era muy responsable, pero por primera vez hubiera querido que les avisara antes. 

Stilesno tenía problema en que su hijo llevara amigos a la casa, el problema era que uno de sus hijos estaba en su forma de lobo y rogaba a todas las deidades que conocía porque no cambiara a humano en ese momento.

  
Brett pareció reparar en el cachorro en sus manos y abrió sus ojitos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de que era su hermano. Miró al reloj después de eso, su pequeño ceño fruncido, igual al de Derek, porque también para él era raro encontrar a Luke así.

  
Isaac también miró al cachorro.

  
—No sabía que tenías perro— inquirió el niño rubio y acercó su mano para acariciarlo, el cachorro gimoteó contra él y trató de ocultarse en su cuello.

  
Había llamado a su hijo un perro, era un hombre lobo, muchas gracias.

  
—Aún no está muy familiarizado con los extraños— excusó Stiles, Isaac bajó la mano y asintió. Brett, en cambio, acercó su nariz al cachorro cuando éste se estiró hacia él. Luke le dio una caricia con su nariz e hizo un ruidito de satisfacción.

  
—¿Y tus hermanos? — preguntó, mirando a Brett, su hijo boqueó sin saber que decir antes de mirarlo.

  
—Están arriba con su papá— dijo y Brett suspiró.

  
—¿Vamos al comedor? —inquirió su pequeño.

  
Derek escogió ese momento para bajar y Stiles quería darse un golpe en la frente. Su esposo llevaba a Liam en brazos, completamente humano, para su fortuna.

  
—Oh, hola Isaac— saludó Derek.

  
—Hola, señor Hale. —Isaac frunció el ceño y Stiles casi podía escuchar los engranes en su cabeza girando— ¿y Luke?

  
Derek lo miró unos segundos antes de voltear hacia él, Stiles señaló al cachorro en sus manos y su esposo parecía haberse quedado sin habla.

  
—Creo que lo dejé en el cuarto de lavado— dijo Derek lacónicamente y subió rápidamente las escaleras de nuevo.

  
Stiles pudo ver a Isaac mover la cabeza confundido, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

  
“Por favor no cambies, por favor” repetía Stiles internamente mientras acompañaba a Isaac y su hijo al comedor. “Isaac va a pensar que somos unos irresponsables por dejar a nuestro hijo en el cuarto de las lavadoras”

  
—Cariño— dijo, cuando ya ambos estaban instalados y habían sacado sus cuadernos, en cuanto arreglara el asunto con Luke les daría de comer— subiré un momento con tu papá, no nos tardamos.

  
—Sí, pa— respondió Brett.

  
Stiles no corrió por las escaleras por miedo a asustar a Luke. Encontró a Derek en la habitación de los niños, aun con Liam en brazos. Rápidamente Stiles lo colocó en su cuna y lo miró.

  
—Por favor, Luke, cariño, regresa a ser un bebé humano, por favor— como toda respuesta, el cachorro le mordió el dedo con suavidad— no va a cambiar.

  
Derek suspiró y le tendió a Liam. Se inclinó sobre el bebé y cambió sus ojos a rojo, el cachorro dejó brillar los suyos dorados y gimoteó antes de volverse humano.

  
Stiles le dio un beso en la mejilla a Derek mientras éste vestía a su pequeño. Cuando estuvo listo, tomó a Luke y lo acomodó contra su hombro, Stiles podía escuchar que le decía que ahorita no podía cambiar, que se esperaran a que el amigo de su hermano se fuera, también iba para Liam.

  
Sus hijos podían estar pequeños, pero entendían a la perfección.

  
Cuando bajaron, cada uno con un bebé, Brett corrió hacia ellos, para saludarlos a ambos como había hecho con Luke en su forma de cachorro. Casi se habían olvidado de su visitante inesperado, casi, hasta que preguntó:

  
—¿Y el cachorro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado C:   
> Estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo libre, so... Sip.   
> Un beso, M.


	3. No tan ebrio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No logré encontrar el edit donde Stiles tiene ésta conversación :(

—No estaba tan borracho anoche— refutó el castaño, mirando mal a su mejor amigo.

 

—Oh, claro que no campeón, solo estabas coqueteando con Derek— respondió Jackson.

 

—¿Y? Es mi pareja, puedo hacerlo cuando quiera.

 

—Le preguntaste si estaba soltero— Jackson trató de no reírse.

 

De verdad que lo intentó.

 

—Y lloraste cuando dijo no lo estaba.

 

Stiles dejó caer su cabeza hacia el frente y comenzó a reírse también. Derek le pasó un brazo por los hombros y besó su coronilla.

 

—Debes reconocerlo, aun estando ebrio te soy fiel.

 

—Más vale que lo seas, considerando que tu no puedes embriagarte y él que estaba ebrio era yo— Jackson tenía que darle la razón a su amigo.

 

—¿No que no estabas tan ebrio? 


	4. No eres mi alfa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Soy tu alfa, Stiles. Tienes que seguir mis reglas.—fue lo que Scott dijo en cuanto llegó hasta él. 
> 
> La regla de no matar a nadie, no lo dijo, pero estaba implícito.
> 
> Stiles miró por encima de su hombro. 
> 
> —Tú ya no eres mi alfa—declaró.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado en el post de sexhobrien, tiene edits muy buenos :33  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bc-Mlv3g7Qi/

Stiles no podía seguir permitiendo que Scott dejará marchar tan fácilmente a esos asesinos.

  
Porque eso eran, solo que disfrazados con el nombre de brujas, wahelas, quimeras y todas las criaturas que habían usado a las personas de Beacon Hill's como alimento o fuente de sacrificios.

  
Stiles ya no podía permitirlo.

  
—Prometieron no hacer daño a nadie, Stiles.

  
La típica y barata excusa que el "alfa verdadero" ponía siempre.

  
Si antes Stiles veía compasión y un lobo demasiado humano, ahora solo veía inseguridad y falta de autoridad. 

Scott no podía cuidar de nadie si permitía que les hicieran daño a la primera de cambio.

  
Por ello, ahora sus manos estaban manchadas con sangre. La sangre de la bruja a la que le acababa de clavar una daga, bañada en una infusión de muérdago que Morell le enseñó a preparar, justo en el corazón.

  
Ahí, hincado en el suelo al lado del cuerpo, solo podía pensar en los tiempos en que su amigo parecía tener todo el potencial para ser el guardián de su Beacon, de su hogar. Stiles no estaba muy seguro cuál fue el momento en que todo cambió.

  
Los pasos de alguien acercándose provocaron que se levantara de su sitio.

  
—Soy tu alfa, Stiles. Tienes que seguir mis reglas.—fue lo que Scott dijo en cuanto llegó hasta él.

  
La regla de no matar a nadie, no lo dijo, pero estaba implícito.

  
Stiles miró por encima de su hombro.

  
—Tú ya no eres mi alfa—declaró, lo suficientemente fuerte a pesar de que Scott podía escucharlo sin problemas— Derek Hale es mi alfa ahora— y mi novio, añadió mentalmente, no es algo que Scott necesitara saber.

  
Stiles camino hasta Derek, que lo esperaba del otro lado del camino, observando la escena con expresión impasible.

  
—Un alfa cuidaría de su territorio, Scott— Derek pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia él. —tú estás cuidando de ti mismo.

  
Ninguno de los dos se quedó para escuchar la respuesta del moreno, se subieron al coche y Derek aceleró hasta que perdieron de vista el letrero que rezaba: "Usted está saliendo de Beacon Hill's, que tenga buen viaje"

  
Stiles sabía todo el trabajo que tenían por hacer, darle caza a las criaturas que Scott dejó libres.

  
No mucho tiempo más tarde, un coche los alcanzó. Stiles miró por el espejo retrovisor, para encontrar a Erica saludándolo con la mano a través de la ventanilla. Se volteó, para verlos con claridad a través del medallón trasero.   
Isaac iba en los asientos traseros y se encontraba asomado entre los dos asientos de adelante, Boyd iba conduciendo.

  
Stiles no sabía si regresarían, no había certeza alguna en salir con vida de esa travesía, pero ahí, con Derek a su lado y la manada que había formado acompañándolos, se sentía correcto.

  
Se sentía seguro.

  
Se sentía en su hogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una ligera opinión de lo que siempre he pensado de Scott y pienso que hubiera sido realmente genial si eso sucediera.   
> Si les gustó, me agradaría saberlo y, si no, también C:   
> Un beso, M.


	5. Fools.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo un tonto caería por él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La culpa es de la canción Fools de Troye y varios fan arts Thiam que vi.

Porque solo él, solo Liam Dunbar podía enamorarse de alguien como lo era Theo Raeken. 

No está muy seguro si fue su actitud temeraria, su sonrisa peligrosa que promete más alegrías que tristezas o su porte peligroso. 

No está muy seguro de en qué momento empezó imaginarse bonitas casas con cercas blancas, colinas soleadas y a considerar nombres para niños. 

Lo único que sabe es que solo un tonto se enamoraría de alguien como él, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando Theo lo mira como si fuera la única estrella del universo? 

¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando una enorme sonrisa atraviesa el rostro de su novio al verlo? 

¿Cómo no enamorarse de esa voz que le canta hasta que se queda dormido? 

Liam siempre ha sido inteligente para la escuela, pero no precisamente listo para la vida. 

Y enamorarse de Theo es la prueba de ello. 

Solo un tonto caería por él. 

Que lo llamen como quieran, entonces, porque él está perdidamente enamorado de Theo. 


	6. Navidad con los Hale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek sabía que había encontrado lo que deseaba para esa navidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble basado en éste post: http://pafhan.tumblr.com/post/71028334613/that-one-time-the-stilinskis-spent-christmas-with  
> Fue tan adorable que no pude resistirme a hacerlo.

Derek no entendía porque el bebé de los Stilinski estaba disfrazado de Santa Claus o, porque rayos se encontraba junto al árbol, en medio de las envolturas de regalos.  
Lo único que entendía -denle algo de crédito tenía cuatro años y era un hombre lobo en desarrollo- era que ese bebé olía increíblemente delicioso y su risa era lo mejor que había escuchado.  
Sabía que había encontrado lo que deseaba para esa navidad y, más adelante, descubriría que era lo que deseaba para toda su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les deseo una feliz navidad! Espero que la hayan pasado realmente bonito  
> Un enorme abrazo y un beso a cada una de las personitas que me leen, porque bueno, sin ustedes yo definitivamente no publicaría lo que escribo.  
> Creo que las notas son más largas que el fic D:  
> XD


	7. Dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo es culpa de este post: http://tony-wtf.tumblr.com/post/54038422413/dirty-sterek  
> Debo decir que ame el arte de esa autora :33 si no lo conocen, deberían darse una vuelta :)  
> Este capítulo tiene alto contenido explícito, aviso de una vez para evitarnos problemas   
> :D

Derek miró con atención a su novio, en medio de sus sábanas rojas. 

Derek tenía un fetiche con Stiles vistiendo de rojo o contrastando con cualquier cosa de ese color. Stiles le sonrió antes de morderse el labio y trazar con sus dedos el camino desde el hueso de su cadera hasta su pezón derecho. Derek no se perdió nada del espectáculo. Se acercó a la cama, como un gato que acecha a su presa, en cuanto se colocó frente a su novio, éste abrió las piernas, en una clara invitación. 

Derek movió su mano hasta encontrarse con la pierna del castaño, alzándola y trazando con su boca un camino de besos, a veces miraba hacia su piel llena de lunares, a veces volteaba a ver a Stiles, solo para deleitarse en sus expresiones. 

Su castaño era muy sensible. 

Se fue agachando, colocando besos en todos los lugares a los que llegaba, sus rodillas, la parte interna de sus muslos, marcando chupetones donde le apetecía. 

Stiles gimió cuando hizo un chupetón en su cadera. 

Derek besó toda la zona, entreteniéndose en los huesos de su cadera e ignorando por completo la erección del chico. Siguió subiendo hasta las costillas, escuchando la agitada respiración de su novio y mordiendo con fuerza ahí. 

El gemido de dolor de Stiles se transformó en uno de placer mientras jugaba con su pezón. 

Se separó con una sonrisa, viendo la marca de sus dientes en la blanca piel del chico. 

Siguió su camino, llegando hasta sus clavículas, al lugar donde el tatuaje de Batman se encontraba y se entretuvo un rato ahí, antes de ir hacia su pulso y chupar con fuerza. Se dirigió a sus labios, dándole un beso y tironeando de su labio inferior mientras su mano bajaba, por fin, a su erección. 

Stiles sollozó contra sus labios cuando Derek lo tomó con fuerza, subiendo y bajando su mano sobre la dura extensión. 

Stiles se aferró a su cuello, mientras los dedos de Derek tanteaban su entrada.

—Por favor— murmuró Stiles. Derek sonrió en el beso y se movió sobre su cuerpo, llegando hasta el pene de su novio.

Dejo un beso en la punta, provocando que Stiles respirara con fuerza y comenzó a lamer toda la extensión como si se tratara de un helado.

Con un mano tomó la polla de Stiles y con la otra empujó su pierna para que las abriera más. 

Derek bajó un poco la cabeza, entreteniéndose con la entrada de su castaño, que le regaló un gemido roto ante la primera lamida. Derek sonrió, pagado de sí mismo y siguió con su tarea. Comenzando a meter un dedo acompañado de las lamidas. 

Tomó el lubricante, colocando un poco sobre la entrada de su novio y comenzando a masajear con otro dedo. 

—Más—pidió Stiles cuando ya había tres en su interior.

El pelinegro no perdió tiempo y metió el cuarto, moviéndolos con rapidez para terminar de prepararlo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente dilatado, Derek sacó sus dedos y alineó su pene para comenzar a entrar. 

Stiles se aferró a sus antebrazos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. 

El ritmo de Derek fue rápido, alentado por los gemidos de Stiles. 

—Más— ordenó el castaño. Derek se mordió el labio mientras tomaba otra postura para llegar más profundo en su novio. 

Sostuvo las manos de Stiles sobre su cabeza cuando lo vio con la intención de tocar su polla. 

El castaño sollozó por no poder correrse en ese momento, pero el ritmo de Derek y cada golpe a su próstata haría que se corriera en cualquier instante, Derek podía verlo llegar al límite en su mirada. Sus ojos se veían vidriosos y su respiración era tan agitada que podría darle un ataque. 

Derek se agachó para besarlo, tragándose su gemido cuando se corrió, él también estaba a punto de venirse, así que salió con rapidez y tocó su polla hasta que se vino sobre su novio. 

Stiles se rio por lo bajo cuando Derek mezcló ambas esencias con sus dedos. 

Ese también era un extraño fetiche que Derek tenía y que Stiles de muy buena gana había aceptado cumplir, sabía que su novio podría tener ganas de cosas peores. 

Stiles sonrió y abrió la boca con gusto, dejando que Derek introdujera sus dedos en ella. 

Los lamió y chupó mientras Derek no se perdía detalle de nada. 

Cuando los dejó limpios, Derek se recostó a su lado, dándole un tranquilo beso. 

Stiles se acomodó entre sus brazos, depositando un beso en su clavícula antes de quedarse dormido. Derek se estiró sobre la cama, alcanzado los pañuelos con los que limpió a Stiles, a ninguno de los dos les gustaba despertarse pegajosos, aunque había ocasiones en las que terminaban rendidos y no podían evitarlo. 

La sonrisa de Derek se amplió en la oscuridad, al imaginar cómo sería por la mañana. 

Stiles seguramente le haría una mamada, dejando que Derek se corriera en su boca y después, él jugaría con el semen de su corrida. 

Sí, definitivamente podría tener fetiches más extraños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que debo cambiar la categoría de esto xD  
> Escribir smut es algo nuevo para mí, espero que haya quedado bien y les haya agradado leerlo :)  
> Un beso, M.


	8. It suits you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado en este prompt:   
> https://cityofstarsrg.tumblr.com/post/170459375253/stiles-i-like-your-last-name-derek-keep-it

_“¿Qué opinas del matrimonio?_

_Es una mentira._

_¿Y de las personas?_

_Hay buenas y malas, pero no confío en ellas.”_

Stiles puso pausa a la película y se sentó en el sofá. Derek lo miró con extrañeza, si un filme captaba la atención del castaño definitivamente no lo pausaba porque estar centrado en algo más de cinco minutos era un verdadero milagro y las películas pocas veces lo conseguían, a menos que fueran Star Wars o el señor de los anillos, su novio podía verlas infinidad de veces sin aburrirse.

—¿Crees que el matrimonio sea una trampa? —murmuró Stiles, sabiendo que él lo escucharía claramente.

—No, no lo creo— respondió él con cautela— ¿por qué?

Stiles negó con la cabeza y siguió viendo a la pantalla, a la toma de la chica pelirroja que quedó congelada en ella.

—Porque pienso que hay gente que realmente lo piensa y eso me asusta, el matrimonio no puede ser tan malo, el de mis padres no lo fue— su voz se hizo pequeña y miró al suelo, jugando con el control remoto entre sus manos. Derek se hizo hacia adelante y besó su hombro.

—Tú tuviste un buen ejemplo, al igual que yo, por lo que no consideramos el matrimonio como algo complicado, en cambio, esa chica—señaló a la televisión— debió ver algo que la hizo pensar que casarse es malo— Stiles se mordió el labio y Derek frunció el ceño ante el olor a ansiedad que emanó— ¿qué está mal, Sti?

—Es solo… hay parejas que se quiebran después de casarse y— movió las manos y Derek lo abrazó cuando se quedó callado. Stiles nunca se callaba y el hecho de que justo ahora no pudiera expresarse como debía solo lo preocupaba mucho más, eso significaba que fuera lo que fuera que le molestaba era demasiado grande.

Derek prefería a Stiles gritando, haciendo aspavientos con las manos y moviéndose de un lado a otro; si estaba quieto solo podía ser una cosa.

Un Stiles quieto significaba un Stiles triste. Y a Derek no le gustaba que su humano oliera a tristeza.

—¿Quieres que la terminemos de ver? —inquirió mientras pasaba en círculos su mano por la espalda de su pareja. Stiles inhaló profundamente y asintió.

—Quiero saber cómo terminó el asunto de la “princesa del póker” —sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó hasta sus ojos.

Derek lo jaló hacia él, haciendo que se quedara recostado sobre su pecho y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, apretándolo para tratar de reconfortarlo.

Si Stiles le hubiera preguntado en ese momento qué opinaba sobre el matrimonio, él hubiera respondido sin dudarlo: es algo que quiero hacer contigo.

 

+

 

Derek se pasó una mano por el tabique de la nariz y vio los papeles frente a él. La construcción de la nueva mansión estaba requiriendo un poco más tiempo del planeado a causa de las mejoras que habían decidido hacer de último momento.

Una mano se apoyó en su hombro y se relajó ante el toque. Dejó caer su cabeza contra el estómago de Stiles, que depositó un beso en su coronilla y a continuación recargó su barbilla.

—¿Estás bien?

—Quería que la casa estuviera lista en un mes, pero con todo lo que vamos a meter estará para dentro de tres meses.

Sintió más que escuchó el suspiro de su novio.

—No tengo inconveniente en pasar más tiempo en el loft y lo sabes.

—Sí, pero—tomo su mano entre las suyas— ya quiero estar ahí. En nuestra casa— hizo énfasis en el plural. Sintió a Stiles sonreír y cerró los ojos.

Sintió movimiento a su izquierda, el aire que provocó la mano de Stiles al alzarse y luego estirarse. Abrió los ojos.

Stiles estaba pasando un dedo sobre el papel. Específicamente, sobre su nombre.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió.

—Me gusta tu apellido— respondió él. Derek sonrió.

—Consérvalo. Te queda.

Stiles se congeló y Derek se preocupó por un momento.

—¿Te me acabas de proponer?

Derek torció los labios y sonrió.

—Sí, lo acabo de hacer.

Stiles hizo girar la silla para verlo de frente.

—No puedes bromear con esto, una vez que pides el paquete completo no habrá devoluciones.

—No hay nadie más con quien quisiera pasar el resto de mis días.

La sonrisa de Stiles se abrió paso en su rostro y Derek lo jaló a su regazo, haciendo que se sentara sobre sus piernas.

—¿Te llevo mucho tiempo pensar en cómo lo harías?

—La verdad, no planeaba hacerlo así, pero la improvisación es algo que se me da bien.

—Eres un tonto.

—Sí, pero soy un tonto que se muere por ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la película a la que hago referencia se llama: La apuesta maestra; la vi el fin de semana pasado y me encantó. Dejo el título en caso de que alguien tenga curiosidad por ella.


	9. Lies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Stiles se le hace fácil mentir.

Stiles miente. 

A Stiles le gusta mentir.

Es más fácil que explicar las razones por las que no está bien. 

Stiles miente cuando sonríe, se ha vuelto bueno en ello. 

Miente porque es demasiado doloroso recordar a su madre, a pesar de que siempre lo hace, siempre está con él, pero no de la manera que le gustaría. 

Stiles recuerda todo lo que hizo cuando el nogtisune estuvo dentro de él, en eso no miente cuando le preguntan, pero si lo hace cuando habla consigo mismo y se repite mil veces: no te gustó sentirte poderoso. 

No te gustó ser mucho más de lo que alguna vez toda esa bola de lobos será. 

Stiles miente cuando Derek le pregunta si lo ama. 

Stiles Cree que no merece a Derek, pero se lo dice porque de alguna forma, Derek cree lo mismo sobre Stiles, así que, ¿Por qué no mentirse mutuamente? 

Lo que más le duele, es ver la sospecha en los ojos de su padre cada vez que le explica una situación, está bien que el sheriff ya sabe todo sobre el asunto sobrenatural, pero hay cosas que aún no puede decirle. 

Como lo mucho que le gustó poner en jaque a todo el departamento de policía mientras lo buscaban. 

Eso es algo que no puede decirle. 

Eso es algo que Stiles sabe que no está bien. 

Entonces, ¿Por qué se sintió tan jodidamente bien? 

Eso es lo que le da más miedo, saber qué puede hundirse de nuevo en la oscuridad, pero ésta vez, por placer.

Porque él quiere. 

Por eso, cada mañana se levanta y se repite a sí mismo: estás bien, no quieres pasar de nuevo por ello. 

Una mentira dicha mil veces, se terminar convirtiendo en realidad. 

O ¿No?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, voy a ser honesta, no he estado en mis mejores días y sin quererlo, esto salió.


	10. Daddy.

Y ahí estaba Stiles, con la espalda sobre el asiento del sillón, las piernas colgando en el respaldo y un libro entre sus manos. 

—Podrías ser mi suggar daddy.

A Derek casi se le cayó la laptop de las piernas. 

Habían estado hablando sobre posibles trabajos para Stiles, ya que quería hacer algo con su verano, pero en ningún lugar estaba contratando chicos solo por dos meses de trabajo. 

—¿Hablas en serio? —inquirió Derek, porque si, porque él tenía suficiente dinero para toda una vida -cortesía de sus padres, muchas gracias- pero no se consideraba lo suficientemente viejo como para ser el suggar daddy de alguien. 

O un daddy, punto. 

—Yo lo había dicho en broma— Stiles le echó una mirada desde su posición cabeza abajo— pero sí, ¿por qué no? 


	11. Gift.

Stiles le regaló a Scott una placa con su nombre en su cumpleaños número veinte. 

—Para que no te lleve la perrera, colega.

Scott lo fulminó con la mirada, pero tomó la caja.

Meses después, Stiles miró con una sonrisa el llavero de Scott, donde colgaba la placa que le regaló. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imaginemos que Scott fue un buen amigo.   
> Basado en [Este post](https://cityofstarsrg.tumblr.com/post/175856812068/stiles-le-regal%C3%B3-esto-a-scott-en-su-cumplea%C3%B1os)   
> :33


End file.
